Shaggy Rogers
On-Screen Appearance The Mystery Begins Shaggy gets dropped off by The Mystery Machine Special Attacks Neutral B - Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? Shaggy cries "Scooby-Doo, where are you?!", which puts his loyal Great Dane at his side. Scooby follows his master around the battlefield, acting like support for Shaggy. He can run towards nearby opponents, but he is affected by traps and items set up in his path. After 11 seconds or after he is KO'ed, Scooby will disappear and Shaggy will have to wait four seconds to call him back out. If you press A, Shaggy will throw a Scooby Snack forwards, causing Scooby to run to the spot where the treat landed and eat it. Side B - A Frozen Fright Shaggy throws a sheriff's star forwards, which causes the opponent to get stuck in some ice for two seconds, temporarily limiting their movement. Holding the attack will increase the star's distance, allowing for better accuracy. If the star does not reach the opponent, it acts like a trap, staying in position for five seconds, and freezing the opponent once they land on the star. Up B - Swoocin' Right In First a barrier appears next to Shaggy, allowing him to go right through it and gain a horizontal recovery. Down B - Super Shaggy Sandwich Shaggy takes out one of his famous Super Shaggy Sandwiches, then has two options regarding what to do with it: 1. Eat it, which restores a small portion of his health. 2. Throw it at an opponent which can restore their health, but also make their attack and moving speed slower than usual. To prevent spamming, Shaggy has to wait four seconds after he eats a sandwich or three seconds after handing one to an opponent to take out another sandwich. Final Smash - 100% Power Shaggy uses 100% of his true power and punches everyone in the stage and does 999% damage, making it the most powerful Final Smash in Smash Bros history. KOSFX KOSFX1: Zoinks! KOSFX2: (A whimper of pain) Star KOSFX: (Screams) Taunts Up: Like, There's times...I'll do anything for a Scooby Snack... Sd: Give me Liberty, Or give me pizza pie! Dn: What I wanna know is where's the caveman? Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Maybe went out for the night, get it? (He and Scooby-Doo laugh) Victory 2: Lucky for you, I'm a dog lover! Victory 3: (Cracks his knuckles) Lose/Clap: (Sitting down, wrists tied up with Scooby) Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - Drives a scooter *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - Swings a tray *Up Smash - Gets in a pulling position *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol Scooby-Doo collar Victory Music Scooby-Doo 1970's title card theme Kirby Hat Shaggy's hair Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Pawlette Swaps *Default *Red shirt Trivia *Insert One Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Human Category:Cartoon Network Category:Male Category:Jacob Favorite Category:Heros Category:Smash Bros. Lawl: Smash Stars Category:Video Movesets Category:Gluttonous Category:Secret Badass Category:Smash Bros. Lawl Zero Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Lawl Zero Video Movesets Category:Dog Lover Category:Funny Characters Category:Coward Category:Characters that turn into a Super Saiyan Category:Ultra Instinct Category:People who beat Goku Category:Characters that can defeat Thanos Category:People who are immune to Thanos' finger snap Category:God Category:Overpowered Category:Powerful Category:Mystery Solvers Category:Decent characters with awful fanbases